Te sacaré de aquí, lo juro
by Yeire
Summary: Harry es llevado a Azkaban y, dos años y medio desués, se le une allí alguien muy especial para él. ¿Os imagináis quién es? HBL. Reviews please!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. Escribo como mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

**_TE SACARÉ DE AQUÍ, LO JURO _****_  
_**  
Harry se tumbó en el camastro de su celda en Azkaban. Le habían llevado allí en su séptimo año, al asesinar a su "querido" profesor Dumbledore. Estaba tan cegado por el odio hacia el anciano que, al finalizar su graduación, había confesado frente a todo el colegio ser el mortífago mano derecha de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y, por consiguiente, un traidor a la Orden del Fénix. Muchos miembros de ésta le habían mirado con expresiones horrorizadas pero, para él, eso no tenía importancia. Había perdido a Sirius y a Remus, que habían sido como unos padres para él, porque a "Dumbie" no le habían parecido lo suficientemente importantes sus vidas como para intervenir. Así que los mató, a él y a Voldemort, por haber permitido que sus seres más cercanos muriesen. Era cierto que el asesinato del Lord Oscuro había sido un punto a su favor, pero eso no compensaba el de Dumbledore, y por eso le habían enviado a la prisión de los magos.

Llevaba ya dos años allí, en un apartado especial para mortífagos. Tan sólo había 30 celdas en ese apartado, y había varios presos en cada celda, en todas menos en la suya. Él era peligroso. Ni siquiera los otros mortífagos querían acercarse a él. Su celda era distinta a las demás. En lugar de rejas tenía paredes, y éstas estaban insonorizadas, con una rendija en una de ellas a ras del suelo, para pasarle comida y agua, y la puerta sólo aparecía ante la varita del auror a cargo de su celda, al cual Harry no conocía. Así que sus 19 años de edad, no había tenido ninguna relación. Nada de amor. Nada de sexo. Nada de cariño. Y pensaba no necesitarlo.

Esos dos años había estado completamente aislado del mundo exterior, a pesar de que Hermione había intentado verle, y lo seguía intentando, infinitas veces. Nunca se lo habían permitido.

'Ojalá pudiera verla' pensó. Realmente la echaba de menos. Había sido la única enterada de su iniciación como mortífago y, aunque no le había apoyado, tampoco le había juzgado después de saber sus razones. Sonrió melancólico al pensar en su amiga. Sabía que ella nunca le olvidaría. A pesar de que tuviera que quedarse allí toda su vida, como sabía que debía ocurrir. Pero no lo haría, no se quedaría. Hallaría la manera de escapar, como lo había hecho Sirius.

Escuchó la puerta de acero abrirse y, apoyándose en sus codos, levanto la cabeza y medio cuerpo. Entró el auror que siempre le llevaba la comida y, detrás de él, llegó otro con un delgado cuerpo en brazos, seguido de un medimago.

Bellatrix. La mujer que le había robado el corazón dos años y medio atrás. La había visto ser sujetada por Lucius cuando llegaron los aurores a buscarlo, dos años y medio atrás. La mujer que había intentado acercarse a él antes de que se lo llevasen a Azkaban, a pesar de que él había acabado con su señor. Había visto las lágrimas de esa fuerte mujer agolpándose en sus ojos, lo recordaba como si hubiese sido el día anterior, a pesar de haber sido hacía tanto tiempo.

El segundo auror depositó el inconsciente cuerpo de Bellatrix en un camastro que había hecho aparecer su compañero junto al de Harry, y entonces pudo observar su rostro delgado, tan bello como lo recordaba, pero con dos miserables imperfecciones. Tenía un profundo corte en la mejilla izquierda, y una pequeña herida en el labio inferior que sangraba levemente.

El medimago observó a la mortífaga con fría profesionalidad y nada de delicadeza, a pesar de que, por las manchas de sangre en el vestido verde, estaba profundamente dañada, seguramente por la lucha con los aurores.

Con un movimiento de varita, desnudó a la pálida mujer y continuó con la curación. Harry volvió la vista hacia la pared de piedra a su lado izquierdo, donde no podía ver a la mortífaga, furiosamente sonrojado, y el auror a su cargo le miró haciendo una mueca. ¿Un mortífago avergonzado por ver a una mujer desnuda? De risa. Se rumoreaba que los mortífagos visitaban todos los burdeles, muggles y mágicos, que querían, y era extraño que ese muchacho no lo hubiera hecho. De hecho, no se lo creía.

Sólo volvió a mirar a su compañera cuando los tres hombres se hubieron ido, y la vio completamente curada, dormida y con una túnica, negra esta vez, cubriendo su desnudez. Se levantó del camastro y se acercó a ella, acariciando su mejilla mientras la miraba tiernamente.

.-Bella... -susurró roncamente. No había utilizado su voz en dos años y medio, y todo porque no tenía con quién hablar. Decidió darse una ducha. En todas las celdas había un grifo para lavarse.

"Cadena perpetua en Azkaban" le habían dicho el día que lo capturaron. Ni siquiera le habían hecho un juicio justo. Le habían llevado allí, al igual que a Sirius. Seguramente igual que a Bellatrix, aunque no sabía qué demonios hacía ella allí.

Sonrió amargamente mientras se quitaba las ropas negras, iguales a las de Bellatrix. Se metió bajo el helado chorro de agua. Estaban en pleno invierno, o así lo demostraba la temperatura de la celda, pues no sabía ni en qué día vivía, y el agua de la ducha no desentumecía su cuerpo. Cogió una toalla negra, la única de la celda, y rodeó con ella su cintura, mirando de nuevo a Bella después de cerrar el grifo, ella tenía los ojos abiertos pero la mirada perdida en el techo. Las gotas resbalaban por el cuerpo de Harry, chocando posteriormente contra el suelo. La mortífaga, que había estado perdida en su mundo, miró hacia donde estaba Harry y ahogó un grito con su mano.

.-¡Harry! -exclamó.

.-Bella... -dijo él de nuevo, con la misma voz ronca de antes.

La mujer se acercó a él y lo abrazó con cariño. Desde que Harry se había iniciado como mortífago había sido amable y cariñosa con él y, aunque le había costado mucho ganarse la confianza del moreno, cuando finalmente la obtuvo, no quiso desperdiciarla.

Harry contestó al abrazo levemente conmocionado, pues aunque era verdad que Bella siempre le había consentido y defendido de los ataques de ira del Lord, nunca le había abrazado con tal cariño y abandono.

Bellatrix sonrió dentro del abrazo. Le había echado tanto de menos... Le amaba demasiado. Ese niño la había cautivado. En la guerra había sido tan rabioso... tan cruel e impulsivo... tan malvado... ¡Era perfecto!

Harry se alejó levemente de ella y la miró a los ojos, para luego ver cómo ella se ponía de puntillas y depositaba un beso en su mejilla. Sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo, hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, aspirando su aroma.

Besó su hombro y, casi inconscientemente, susurró:

.-Te amo Bella...

Sólo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando la mortífaga le abrazó aún más fuerte y se estrechó contra él.

.-Yo también te amo Harry -dijo ella entonces, pasando la lengua por su cuello y soplando la piel húmeda por la saliva. El joven se estremeció levemente y gimió contra el hombro de Bellatrix.

La pálida mujer se separó de él y le besó suavemente en los labios, instándole a profundizar el contacto. Harry se inclinó y juntó sus labios aún más, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, ya que la mujer estaba más experimentada que él en ese aspecto. La mortífaga rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se presionó contra él, acariciando con su lengua el labio inferior de él, pidiendo permiso para compartir un beso más profundo, permiso que le fue concedido sin dudas.

Harry rodeó su cintura con más fuerza aún y contestó al beso, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba. Se separaron en busca de aire y entonces Bella sonrió. Harry la volvió a besar, ésta vez con pasión y lujuria. Esa mujer no sabía lo que provocaba en él. Le excitaba enormemente rodear ese delgado pero curvilíneo cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos y estrecharla contra él. Notaba sus senos, cubiertos apenas por la fina tela de la túnica, pegados a su pecho, y ese simple hecho le estaba volviendo loco.

Deslizó sus manos por toda la espalda de la mujer, hasta llegar al trasero, el cual apretó con fuerza y juntó sus caderas con las de ella, provocando que un gemido gutural saliera de los labios de Bella.

De espaldas y sin separarse de Harry, la mortífaga le guió hasta el camastro y se dejó caer allí, arrastrando al moreno con ella. Él colocó sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo de ella a tiempo para no aplastarla con su peso, y entonces Bellatrix le hizo girar sobre sí mismo y se tumbó sobre él, aún sin abandonar el beso y acariciando con sus manos el plano estómago del chico. Sintió cómo Harry deslizaba las manos hasta sus rodillas y cómo tiraba del vestido hacia arriba. Ella acarició el pecho del moreno, pellizcando los pezones suavemente.

.-Bella... -gimió Harry, subiendo las manos de nuevo hacia su trasero, esta vez por debajo de la tela, arrastrando la túnica con ellas-. Te amo.

Ella atacó esta vez su cuello, depositando besos y caricias sobre la piel ardiente, haciendo gemir y jadear sin control al moreno, que aún acariciaba sus nalgas por encima de la ropa interior, gimiendo incoherencias una detrás de otra, sintiendo los húmedos besos de ella junto a su oído.

Continuó subiendo la túnica y, cuando estaba a la altura de la cintura de ella, tuvo que obligarla a incorporarse para poder sacarla por su cabeza. Entonces la vio como siempre había querido hacerlo, desnuda. No completamente, pues aún conservaba sus braguitas, pero sus pechos estaban descubiertos y Harry se descubrió a sí mismo babeando por ellos.

Llevó sus manos a los senos de la pálida mujer y los acarició con fruición, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a su pecho y acariciaba sus pequeños pezones, mirando a Harry con cariño, viéndole furiosamente sonrojado en su primera vez.

.-Te amo -susurró la mortífaga inclinándose para capturar sus labios de nuevo, en un beso aún más salvaje que los anteriores. Gimió pesaroso cuando ella separó de nuevo sus labios, pero no se alejó de él. Continuó depositando besos en su mentón, en su cuello, en su clavícula, en su nuez, succionando ese golpe tembloroso y acariciándolo con su lengua, mientras Harry jadeaba cada vez más rápida y trabajosamente. Lamió el contorno de uno de los pezones para luego succionarlo y continuar torturando a su gemelo. Deslizó su lengua por todo el torso de su amante, mandando estremecimientos por toda la columna vertebral del joven bajo ella, que sufrió un escalofrío presa de la excitación.

Llegó hasta el borde de la toalla que aún cubría el sexo del muchacho, lamió la piel expuesta sobre ella y luego sopló la húmeda piel, haciendo jadear aún más fuerte al moreno, que sintió que moriría si su amante no daba por terminada esa dulce tortura.

Bellatrix pareció leer sus pensamientos, pues separó su cuerpo y boca de la parte inferior del cuerpo de Harry y observó el bulto que se adivinaba a través de la negra toalla.

Posó su mano allí, efímeramente, escuchando el gemido torturado de Harry, viéndole fruncir las cejas y apretar las mandíbulas, mientras sus manos se cerraban en fuertes puños. Sabiendo que necesitaba una liberación mayor y negándosela cruelmente.

.-Dios... Bella -suplicó el moreno, sintiendo que se vendría sin haber sido tocado completamente. Ella sólo rió, claudicando al ver la desesperación del chico.

Deslizó sus manos de nuevo hacia el borde de la toalla y, poco a poco, haciendo suplicar a Harry, la deslizó fuera de su cuerpo y dejó que la erección se irguiera estoica en su posición, tan orgullosa como era posible.

Uno de sus dedos acarició el sexo del ex-gryffindor, haciéndole estremecer. Escuchó el gemido torturado del moreno y, con la yema del dedo, masajeó el glande suavemente. Provocando agitados jadeos y ansiosos gemidos.

.-Te amo Harry -susurró antes de besar de nuevo los labios del mortífago.

Volvió a bajar a la erección y, ésta vez, besó el glande con cuidado, para luego rodear la cabeza del ansioso pene con húmedos besos. El moreno se retorció bajo ella y gimió largamente, suspirando su nombre.

Fue en ese momento cuando todo su autocontrol se evaporó. Introdujo toda la erección del moreno en su boca y succionó suavemente, buscando darle al chico toda la satisfacción que deseaba, llevándolo al límite y luego interrumpiendo su orgasmo, apretando la base de su pene. ¡Dios! Era tan deseable...

Relajó su garganta todo lo posible para tomar todo el miembro en su boca y comenzó a subir y bajar la cabeza en un rítmico vaivén y a succionar suavemente, mientras los dedos de él se enterraban en su cabello y tiraban levemente de él, deseando que se alejase de allí y le concediera la tan ansiada liberación. Pero nada más fuera de la realidad, la mujer continuó torturándole más activamente que antes. Sintiendo que ella misma llegaría a su orgasmo sin haber sido tocada siquiera.

.-¡Dios…! Bella... ¡Basta ya! -suplicó el chico casi al borde del llanto. La mujer le miró a los ojos y se compadeció del ex-gryffindor. Tenía tal cara de sufrimiento...

Se incorporó y reclamó de nuevo los labios enrojecidos del moreno, dándole a probar el pre-semen que su propio pene había expulsado en la boca de su amante. Harry estaba sonrojado en extremo, y Bellatrix sabía exactamente el por qué, pero aun así le atormentaría un poquito más. Sonrió malévolamente.

.-¿Qué te ocurre? -preguntó con fingida inocencia-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Él enrojeció aún más y apartó la mirada de sus ojos, depositándola en un punto a la derecha de sus cuerpos desnudos.

.-Harry... -dijo ella de nuevo.

.-Yo... yo nunca... -comenzó.

.-¿Nunca has tenido una relación? -le ayudó ella. Él negó con la cabeza y se sonrojó de nuevo, mirándola a la cara pero aún sin enfrentar sus ojos-. No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Te amo, y me basta con eso. Yo te guiaré.

El chico asintió de nuevo y ella volvió a besarle, llevando una de las manos del joven a su propio sexo y masajeándolo suavemente entre los dos. Al fin el chico tomó el mando y, apartando los dedos de ella, se dio la vuelta y la posicionó bajo él. Continuó masajeando aquella parte oculta, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que sabía le producían esas caricias y, cuando la humedad aumentó seguida de pequeños temblores, se detuvo y se colocó para penetrarla. No le dio tiempo a hacerlo, pues la mortífaga volvió a cambiar sus posiciones y se empaló lentamente en el erguido miembro del moreno, haciéndolo gemir lastimeramente por la falta de culminación. Hacía demasiado tiempo que deseaba expulsar su semilla, pero la mortífaga interrumpía su orgasmo cada poco.

La mujer comenzó a moverse sobre él lentamente, atrasando el fin de ambos y queriendo que su primera vez juntos fuera perfecta. Por eso se había tomado tantas molestias con el chico. La mayoría de las veces, cuando tenía sexo con algún hombre, dejaba que él llevara el mando y ella sólo se limitaba a disfrutar.

.-Bella... -susurró Harry. La sujetó de la cadera y se dio la vuelta, quedando él sobre ella y comenzando a moverse más rápidamente. En ese momento no importaba que fuera su primera vez, simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus sensaciones y el placer que le estaba produciendo aquella unión.

.-Harry… -gimió ella. Sentía que todo sería perfecto si no estuvieran encerrados en aquella fría celda. Todo sería perfecto si no hubiera existido un señor Tenebroso dispuesto a acabar con sus vidas si no se unían a él, como lo había hecho con Lily y James Potter y con todos aquellos magos poderosos que se negaron a su reinado.

El moreno continuó con sus movimientos, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad y la profundidad de las embestidas. Amando a Bellatrix más de lo que había amado a nadie en toda su vida, a pesar de que ella mató a su padrino. A pesar de ser la mortífaga más fiel a Voldemort. La amaba y eso era lo único importante en esos momentos.

Aumentó su ritmo y ambos se vieron precipitándose frente a su gran orgasmo. Sintiendo cómo cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremecía salvajemente, dejándolos temblorosos y agotados. Harry salió del cuerpo de la mujer y se acostó junto a ella, acercándola a su cuerpo para abrazarla y para que ella depositara su cabeza en el pecho de él.

.-Te sacaré de aquí Bella, te lo juro -prometió Harry antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

.-Nos iremos los dos mi amor, los dos juntos -refutó ella acomodándose bien en el pecho de su amante.

Minutos después también dormía profundamente, y sus sueños estuvieron plagados de imágenes felices compartidas con el hombre que reposaba junto a ella.

_**FIN **_

Ola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con un Harry/Bellatrix. Quiero dedicarle este fic a mi niña: Aykasha-peke, de regalo de Navidad y por estar siempre ahí para mí. Que te quiero mi niña!

Espero que de verdad os haya gustado a todos y que me dejéis montones de reviews, jajaja! Mil besos a todos y gracias por leer!

·PaddyPau ·


End file.
